Il ne manquait que toi
by Mery-Alice Gilbert
Summary: Harry se sent bien mais Hermione trouve que cela n'est pas suffisant, elle voudrait qu'il soit tout simplement heureux et pour ça, elle est prête à agir, même si cela n'enchante guère son meilleur ami. Entre elle et un certain Serpentard qui a un plan bien précis en tête, la vie d'Harry risque d'être pas mal chamboulée. OS - Drarry - Rating M - Image d'Upthehill


_**Hello tout le monde !**_

 _ **Voilà un OS sur lequel j'ai travaillé ces derniers jours avec l'aide et la patience de ma merveilleuse Lyra Verin, mon amie, ma confidente, ma besta (toi-même tu sais XD).**_

 _ **Merci à toi d'être là depuis un moment maintenant et d'accepter même les OS en kit !**_

 _ **Bref, voilà un nouvel OS Drarry, plus long que les textes que je suis habituée à écrire, beaucoup plus long XD**_

 _ **Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ça, en espérant que ça vous plaira :)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Harry**_

* * *

 _ **31 juillet 2004**_

Harry se laissa aller sur sa chaise et posa ses pieds nus sur le muret face à lui en soupirant de bien-être. Le soleil réchauffait sa peau, les rires et les conversations enjouées qu'il pouvait entendre provenant de derrière lui, lui réchauffaient le cœur. En cet instant, il se sentait bien.

Aujourd'hui, il avait vingt-quatre ans et il se trouvait chez les Weasley où il avait eu droit à un repas gargantuesque et à une montagne de cadeaux mais au final, ce n'était pas ça qui le rendait ainsi, même s'il appréciait les attentions. Non, la simple présence des gens qu'il aimait, sentir la joie autour de lui, suffisait à le rendre heureux.

Il sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. La prenant entre ses doigts, il déposa un léger baiser dessus et laissa celle à qui elle appartenait prendre place à ses côtés.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu mis à l'écart ? demanda Hermione.

\- Pour profiter du soleil et d'un peu de calme mais surtout, j'ai bien senti ton regard sur moi tout le repas et je sais que tu mourrais d'envie de pouvoir me parler en tête à tête, répondit Harry sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Où est Stephan ? demanda la jeune femme au bout de quelques instants de silence.

Stephan était le dernier « petit-ami » qu'avait eu Harry. Il ne le qualifiait comme ça que devant Hermione. Pour lui, il avait juste été un homme qu'il avait assez apprécié pour passer plus d'une nuit avec lui mais ça, sa meilleure amie n'arrivait pas à le comprendre.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Harry.

\- Mais… Vous sortiez bien ensemble quand nous sommes parties en voyage de noces avec Ron ?

\- Hermione, tu sais très bien comment ça se passe avec moi et mes relations, Stephan était au courant et il n'avait aucun souci avec ça…

\- Mais ça devait être plus sérieux puisqu'il est venu à notre mariage…

Harry pouffa et ouvrit un œil pour regarder sa meilleure amie avec amusement.

\- Il n'avait pas trop le choix, chérie. Tu l'y as invité en personne alors qu'il était à moitié nu dans mon lit.

\- N'abuse pas, répondit Hermione en s'empourprant.

\- Sérieusement, ça n'était pas plus sérieux que les autres. Bon, certes, je l'ai fréquenté un peu plus longtemps pour ne pas déranger ton planning de table, mais ça s'arrête là.

\- Pourquoi ? Il avait l'air vraiment gentil et poli…

La jeune femme regarda en arrière pour s'assurer que son mari soit trop loin pour l'entendre avant de reporter son attention vers Harry.

\- En plus, il était sacrément canon !

Le Survivant laissa échapper un petit rire à la confidence d'Hermione.

\- Il était gentil, poli et canon mais là n'est pas la question. Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens à ce point à ce que je me case ? Ne pourrais-tu pas simplement accepter que ma définition du bonheur ne passe pas forcément par une vie de couple comme la tienne ?

Il avait posé la question sans amertume ou agacement mais avec une réelle interrogation.

\- Bien sûr que je peux l'accepter ! Je l'accepterais sans soucis si tu étais heureux comme ça mais tu ne l'es pas, s'entêta-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas malheureux Hermione.

\- Ne pas être malheureux ne veux pas dire que tu es heureux.

\- Je le suis, en ce moment précis, la contredit Harry.

\- Bien sûr que tu l'es, parce que nous sommes tous là et que la journée est parfaite, mais je te parle de ta vie de tous les jours.

\- Je me sens bien dans ma vie, assura-t-il.

\- Merlin Harry, je ne te parle pas d'aller bien ! Je te parle de bonheur…

\- Et pour toi, avoir quelqu'un qui m'attend chaque soir à la maison est ce qu'il me manque ? s'enquit le jeune homme, moqueur.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Cette fois, ce fut le lui qui regarda vers la table où tous les autres se trouvaient pour être certains que personne ne les écoutait et surtout pas une certaine personne.

\- J'ai déjà eu quelqu'un qui m'attendait chaque soir à la maison et tu sais très bien que c'était loin de me rendre heureux.

En effet, il avait passé les trois premières années après la guerre en couple avec Ginny et si la première année s'était bien déroulée, puisque la jeune femme avait dû la passer à Poudlard, leurs deux années de cohabitation avaient été un désastre.

Ils avaient enchaîné les prises de têtes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent en de très mauvais termes. Ils avaient mis un moment avant de ne serait-ce que pouvoir se tolérer dans la même pièce. Aujourd'hui, un peu plus de trois ans après leur séparation, ils se parlaient et ils s'entendaient aussi bien qu'avant de sortir ensemble, mais ça avait été difficile.

Harry ne voulait plus revivre ça. Il voulait pouvoir sortir quand ça lui chantait, rentrer à pas d'heures, végéter dans son canapé toute une journée si l'envie lui en prenait… Bref, il voulait être libre sans avoir de comptes à rendre. Non, la vie de couple, il avait déjà donné et ça l'avait vacciné.

\- Si tu trouvais la bonne personne, ça ne serait pas pareil. Regarde Ginny, elle a emménagé avec Zabini et elle semble bien plus sereine que quand c'était avec toi qu'elle vivait.

\- Ouais, eh bien attendons de voir ce qu'il en sera dans un mois. Je te signale qu'ils n'ont franchi le pas que le week-end dernier, railla Harry.

\- Tu es trop jeune pour être aussi cynique, le charria Hermione.

\- Et toi, tu es trop jeune pour te comporter comme Molly, rétorqua Harry sur le même ton.

Il fut récompensé par une petite tape à l'arrière de sa tête et ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur.

\- Bon, écoute, tu te souviens qu'on fait un repas entre amis vendredi qui vient ? s'enquit Hermione une fois calmée.

\- Oui, répondit Harry, suspicieux.

\- J'en profiterais pour te présenter quelqu'un…

\- Hermione ! coupa Harry, contrarié pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion.

\- Oh mais ne t'en fais pas, je veillerais à ce qu'il soit parfait ! insista-t-elle.

Merlin, Harry se demandait parfois ce qu'il avait fait pour que sa meilleure amie se préoccupe à ce point de ses histoires de cœur. Certes, avec ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, rien qu'elle et lui, ils avaient un lien très fort que personne ne comprenait vraiment, mais cette obsession pour ce plan-là de sa vie personnelle était plutôt récente…

Ça faisait trois ans qu'il s'était séparé de Ginny et qu'il n'avait plus eu de relations sérieuses, mais ça ne faisait pas un an qu'elle lui posait des questions sur ça. Des questions de plus en plus fréquentes et un comportement de plus en plus intrusif. Il avait eu droit à un certain nombre de visites surprises, seuls moments où Hermione avait rencontré quelques-uns de ses amants. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait pu inviter Stephan à son mariage, d'ailleurs…

Et maintenant, en plus de ses questions et de ses visites impromptues, il allait devoir supporter les rendez-vous arrangés ?

\- Là n'est pas le problème et tu le sais très bien. C'est toujours gênant à souhait ce genre de situation, ronchonna Harry.

\- Ecoute, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? Au pire, il ne te plaît pas et tu ne le reverras jamais et au mieux, tu passes une bonne nuit et plus si affinités, insista Hermione.

\- De toute façon, tu le feras même sans mon accord, donc soit je fais avec, soit je décide de ne plus venir à nos soirées et ça…

La jeune femme ne cacha pas son sourire ravi et Harry secoua la tête, mi agacé, mi amusé.

\- Tu tournes un peu trop Serpentard avec l'âge Hermione.

\- Je veux juste que tu sois aussi heureux que tu le mérites. Tu as tant souffert que je voudrais que chaque jour soit un paradis pour toi.

Harry lui sourit et se leva en lui tendant une main pour qu'elle en fasse autant. Une fois debout, il l'enlaça.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je supporte tout ça et que je t'aime toujours autant.

\- Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

.

* * *

Le repas du vendredi fut le premier d'une longue succession d'autres repas entre amis. Si avant ils se réunissaient un peu aléatoirement, à partir de là, le vendredi soir était devenu leur jour de soirée entre amis et il y avait toujours une personne de plus.

Parfois d'anciens camarades de classes qu'Harry avait perdu de vue, des collègues de travail d'Hermione, de Ron, de Ginny ou d'un autre de leurs amis… Parce que oui, après avoir épuisé son carnet de connaissances, Hermione avait bien entendu mis les autres à contribution.

Harry était, au final, amusé par cela. Il s'efforçait de toujours faire la conversation à l'homme du soir. De temps à autre, si la personne lui plaisait, ils finissaient la nuit ensemble. Si la personne trouvait par ses amis lui plaisait beaucoup, ils se voyaient à plusieurs reprises, mais ça ne durait jamais, au grand dam d'Hermione. Et si jamais ça n'accrochait pas du tout, il quittait la soirée seul, sans gêne, puisque les « invités » n'était pas au courant qu'ils étaient là pour un rendez-vous arrangé.

L'avantage de l'idée de sa meilleure amie était que maintenant, il n'avait plus à sortir dans un des clubs qu'il avait pris l'habitude de fréquenter pour se trouver un partenaire.

Du coup, même si l'idée l'avait quelque peu rebuté au début, maintenant, il appréciait plutôt ça. De plus, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu à se plaindre des choix de ses amis… Enfin, jusqu'à _ce_ vendredi…

.

* * *

 _ **22 avril 2005**_

Harry arriva chez Hermione à dix-neuf heures précises, curieux de découvrir l'homme de la soirée. Il espérait qu'il aurait plus de conversation que celui de la semaine passée, un collègue botaniste de Neville qui, sortit des discussions sur les plantes, s'était révélés très… vide.

Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment la conversation qui importait, mais c'était tout de même un plus non négligeable. Harry n'était pas de ceux qui mettait ses amants dehors une fois les choses pliées. Non, il appréciait finir la nuit avec eux et partager un petit déjeuner, parfois, et là, un peu de conversation était agréable.

\- Salut ! s'exclama Hermione en l'enlaçant après lui avoir ouvert.

\- Salut, comment va ma filleule ? demanda Harry avec un grand sourire.

\- Bien, répondit Hermione, radieuse, en posant ses mains sur son ventre à peine arrondi.

Elle était enceinte de treize semaines et si l'annonce officielle à la famille avait été faite la semaine passée, Harry, lui, le savait depuis presque autant de temps que les futurs parents.

Le Survivant suivit la maîtresse de maison dans le salon où il salua Ron, Neville et sa femme Hannah, Luna et son fiancé Rolf, Dean et Seamus, qui étaient mariés depuis un peu plus d'un mois et George et Angelina. Il ne manquait plus que Ginny, Blaise et l'invité mystère.

A peine fut-il installé que quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Harry regarda Ron se lever pour aller ouvrir et le vit revenir quelques instants plus tard en compagnie de sa sœur, de son compagnon et de la dernière personne qu'il aurait cru voir un jour dans le salon des Weasley-Granger. Drago Malefoy.

Harry se demanda un instant s'il était là pour lui avant de se dire que c'était parfaitement ridicule. Ses amis n'auraient pas eu l'idée stupide de penser qu'il pouvait se passer quoi que ce soit entre Malefoy et lui…

C'était forcément une blague… Ou alors, l'ancien Serpentard était simplement là pour la soirée, après tout, Zabini était son ami. Oui, c'était forcément ça. La personne choisie par son entourage n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Cependant, il dut se rendre à l'évidence lorsque Hermione les appela à table et que Malefoy se retrouva face à lui et que toutes les places autour de la table furent occupées. Son rencard du soir était bien Malefoy, son ancien ennemi…

.

* * *

 _ **Drago**_

* * *

 _ **19 avril 2005**_

Drago Malefoy se trouvait dans le salon de son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini. Ils profitaient de l'absence de Ginny Weasley, la compagne de Blaise, partie pour un match de Quidditch en Espagne, afin de passer une soirée entre eux.

Ce n'était pas que la présence de la jeune femme dérangeait Drago mais se retrouver comme au bon vieux temps était agréable, parfois. Il avait mûri depuis l'école et avait appris à apprécier les gens pour ce qu'ils étaient et non pour leur sang ou leur richesse.

Ginny était plutôt drôle, vive d'esprit et sympathique, bien qu'un peu trop… effrayante à son goût. Sérieusement, il fallait la voir se mettre en rogne après Blaise pour diverses raisons… La dernière fois, il avait eu la mauvaise idée de sortir prendre un verre en sa compagnie sans l'avoir avertie au préalable et la colère de la jeune femme avait été mémorable.

Alors qu'ils buvaient tranquillement un verre de whisky pur-feu, un hibou arriva et déposa un pli sur les genoux de Blaise. Celui-ci s'empara de l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. La lecture de la missive fut rapide et ça ne plut pas du tout au jeune homme.

\- Fait chier ! s'exclama Blaise.

Il froissa le morceau de parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses mains avant de le jeter dans la corbeille un peu plus loin.

\- Mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- Ouais, Flint vient de me dire qu'il refusait de venir dîner vendredi soir chez Granger et Ron, râla l'homme en se réinstallant dans le fauteuil.

Drago se retint de rire de l'emploi du nom de Granger pour appeler Weasley par son prénom. Il se doutait que Ginny devait l'avoir repris un certain nombre de fois à ce sujet…

\- Flint ?! Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas te le voir en peinture et en plus, lui chez Granger… Franchement, si on est beaucoup à avoir revu nos préjugés sur les Sang-de-Bourbe, Flint n'en fait pas du tout partie.

\- Je ne perdais rien à essayer… Bordel, qui je vais trouver, moi ?!

\- Et si tu m'expliquais ? s'enquit Drago.

\- Je t'avais parlé de l'idée de Granger qui était de présenter un gars à Potter chaque semaine jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à se caser ?

\- Ouais, répondit Drago en fronçant les sourcils, mécontent devant l'idée de Granger.

\- Eh bien figure toi que ça continue, mais que comme elle a épuisé son réseau de connaissances, elle a mis tout le monde à contribution et ma copine prend ça très à cœur… Bref, Ginny a décidé que cette semaine, c'était mon tour de trouver !

\- Et depuis quand ta carrière d'avocat ne te convient plus au point que tu te sois décidé à te reconvertir en agent matrimonial ? se moqua Drago.

\- Oh, crois-moi, j'adore mon métier d'avocat mais ma petite-amie a eu des arguments plus que convaincants pour me motiver à trouver un compagnon à Potter. De même que ce qui m'arrivera si je ne trouve pas… Il faut vraiment que je trouve quelqu'un, quitte à le payer !

Drago ne se retint pas d'éclater de rire devant l'air déterminé de son meilleur ami.

\- Inutile d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, je me dévoue, lâcha le jeune Malefoy avec détachement.

Blaise le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de ça avec Potter ? Genre, que tu attendais qu'il passe son aversion pour les relations sérieuses. Je ne me souviens plus de tes mots exacts, mais c'était quelque chose du genre : Je ne veux pas d'une nuit avec lui mais toute une vie…

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'aimait pas du tout la désinvolture avec laquelle Blaise abordait ses sentiments. Il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il ressentait pour Potter pendant la guerre, quand le trio avait débarqué au Manoir. La peur que Potter meure lui avait clairement montré la vérité.

Après la guerre, il avait vu le Survivant retrouver les bras de Ginny et Drago n'avait rien dit sur ce qu'il ressentait. Non pas que briser un couple l'aurait dérangé, mais Potter le détestait et en plus, le Serpentard s'était persuadé que l'homme était hétéro. Il était hors de question pour lui de se mettre dans une telle position de faiblesse avec si peu de chances de réussite.

Après, Potter avait quitté la Weasley mais là encore, Drago n'avait rien dit, toujours persuadé qu'il n'y avait que les femmes qui l'attiraient. Puis Blaise s'était mis avec l'ex de Potter et il avait appris à Drago que l'ancien Gryffondor avait pris conscience de son attirance pour les hommes.

Seulement, il lui avait aussi dit que le gentil petit Potter tout innocent ne s'attachait jamais. Drago avait été surpris. Il s'était toujours imaginé Potter en grand romantique, le genre de type qui ne rêvait que mariage et famille nombreuse.

Autant, il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à coucher sans sentiments et ne couchait jamais, ou très rarement, deux fois avec le même type mais avec Potter, il voulait que ça soit différent. Il ne voulait pas le mariage – enfin, pas dans l'immédiat – mais il voulait quelque chose de sérieux.

Alors, une fois de plus, il avait décidé de ne pas se manifester auprès de son ancien ennemi. Blaise avait découvert ce qu'il ressentait lors d'une soirée bien arrosée. Drago pouvait se montrer très loquace dans ces conditions pour peu que l'on oriente la conversation dans le bon sens.

\- C'est quoi qui t'intéresse ? Mes motivations ou parvenir à contenter la Weasley ? interrogea Drago, bougon.

\- Oh, mais c'est réglé ! Je ne peux pas résister à une telle proposition. Rien que d'imaginer la tête de Ginny quand elle verra que c'est toi qui viens et qu'en plus, elle ne pourra rien me reprocher… Puis la tête de Granger et Potter. Salazar, on va bien s'amuser ! s'exclama Blaise en se frottant les mains.

Drago afficha un sourire en coin, conscient que les réactions de certains seraient impayables.

\- Cependant, tes motivations m'intéressent aussi, après tout, tu es un peu mon meilleur ami. Alors ? reprit Blaise.

\- Alors je suis Drago Malefoy ! Il ne veut pas s'engager ? Je n'aurais qu'à lui montrer à quel point je suis inoubliable, inimitable, indispensable…

\- Et modeste…, ricana Blaise.

\- Beau à tomber, drôle, intelligent, riche…

\- Et modeste, répéta Blaise.

\- La modestie c'est pour les faibles très cher, rétorqua Drago avec un air supérieur.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Blaise resservit les deux verres vides et leva le sien face à Drago pour trinquer.

\- A cette soirée qui s'annonce plus que divertissante !

Le jeune homme choqua son verre contre celui de son ami et le descendit d'un trait tout en commençant à réfléchir à différentes stratégies pour s'assurer que le brun accepte de finir la soirée avec lui.

.

* * *

 _ **22 avril 2005**_

Lorsque Drago arriva chez Blaise, ce fut la Weasley qui lui ouvrit.

\- Salut Malefoy, si tu voulais voir Blaise, fais vite, on est attendus pour dîner chez Hermione ce soir, l'informa-t-elle gentiment en le laissant passer à l'intérieur.

\- Salut. Oui, je sais, en fait, Blaise m'a invité à venir avec vous.

Son meilleur ami lui avait confié qu'il n'était pas censé connaître la vraie raison de sa venue. Apparemment, Potter préférait que l'homme du soir ne soit pas au courant qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous arrangé, au cas où il n'aurait aucune envie de donner suite. Cela lui permettait de partir seul sans avoir à être gêné.

La rouquine écarquilla les yeux en regardant Drago et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de la refermer.

\- Ah ! Euh… D'accord ! Euh… Tu peux nous attendre un peu ? Il faut que je parle à mon très cher petit-ami, balbutia-t-elle.

Drago acquiesça en se retenant de rire. La réaction de la Weasley ne l'avait pas déçu et ça n'était pas fini.

\- Blaise ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Oui ? répondit celui-ci, l'air parfaitement innocent. Salut Drago !

\- Dans la cuisine, exigea la jeune femme sans laisser le temps à l'autre de répondre.

Alors que le couple disparaissait dans la pièce voisine et fermait la porte, Drago sortit une paire d'oreilles à rallonge. Il en avait pris quelques-unes dans la boutique de George Weasley, spécialement en prévision de cette soirée. Il ne voulait pas manquer ça !

\- Non mais sérieusement ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?! cria la jeune femme.

\- Gin, tu m'as demandé de trouver un homme gay, intéressant et beau garçon pour ce soir. Drago est parfait !

\- Là n'est pas la question ! Harry et Malefoy se détestent ! Jamais ils ne seront intéressés l'un par l'autre.

Drago ricana, si elle savait qu'il était plus qu'intéressé.

\- Ecoute, Potter s'est déjà tapé la moitié de la communauté sorcière gay d'Europe…

Drago grimaça à ces mots, il n'avait aucune envie de savoir que Potter avait couché avec autant de monde.

\- C'est Harry, rétorqua-t-elle en appuyant bien sur le prénom. Et puis, tu abuses un peu.

\- Bon, d'accord, la moitié de celle du Royaume-Uni si tu préfères. Bref, ça n'était pas facile et j'ai pensé à Drago. Il répond à tous les critères que tu m'as donnés après, si Potter refuse, ça n'est pas mon problème, j'ai fait ma part, déclara Blaise avec assurance.

\- Oh parce que tu crois que…

\- Oh oui ma chérie, tu vas tenir tes promesses parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai tenu mes engagements, la nargua le jeune homme.

\- Tu es vraiment un…

\- Serpentard ? Eh oui mon cœur.

Drago rangea les oreilles à rallonges, sachant très bien que la discussion était bientôt terminée. En effet, le couple revint auprès de lui quelques instants plus tard et la rouquine le regarda avec scepticisme avant de se reprendre et de lui offrir un sourire poli. Il regarda la jeune femme quitter la maison puis échangea un clin d'œil avec son meilleur ami avant de sortir à son tour.

Ils partirent ensemble pour la maison des Weasley-Granger et Drago trépignait presque d'impatience à l'idée de bientôt voir les réactions de chacun. Ce fut le maître de maison qui vint leur ouvrir et il regarda Drago la bouche ouverte, l'air encore plus abruti que d'habitude, selon Drago.

\- Bonsoir Weasley, lança le Serpentard avec politesse et cachant son amusement du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

\- Oui, bonsoir… Malefoy, répondit celui-ci au bout d'un moment.

Le Weasley finit par se reprendre et se décaler pour laisser passer ses invités. Drago, qui n'était jamais venu ici suivit son meilleur ami jusqu'au salon où tout le monde se trouvait déjà. Si la réaction des deux premiers Weasley avait été à la hauteur de ce qu'il avait imaginé, celle des autres le fut aussi.

Tout le monde le regardait avec le même air éberlué que le Weasley lorsqu'il l'avait découvert sur le pas de sa porte, mais le pire fut Potter et Granger. La surprise passée, l'ancien Gryffondor tourna un regard curieux vers sa meilleure amie qui lui répondit d'un bref hochement d'épaules.

Le début de la soirée fut assez étrange et Potter ne laissa pas échapper un mot tout le temps que dura l'apéritif, l'air absent, comme s'il réfléchissait. Il ne cessait de regarder Drago puis sa meilleure amie comme s'il s'attendait à ce que les deux éclatent de rire en criant à la blague.

Drago, lui, avait d'abord échangé quelques mots avec Blaise avant que George ne se mêle à leur conversation. Au bout d'un moment, les autres semblèrent se faire à sa présence et les discussions étaient plus fluides.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent à table, le Serpentard ne manqua pas l'air dépité de Potter, comme si celui-ci venait tout juste de réaliser que la présence de Drago n'était pas une blague.

\- Alors Mal… Drago, que fais-tu de ta vie à présent ? s'enquit Granger avec politesse.

La jeune femme se trouvait à côté de Potter et si lui semblait décidé à l'ignorer, elle avait l'air de vouloir entamer la conversation.

\- J'ai ouvert un labo de potions et je fourni plusieurs boutiques en plus de Sainte-Mangouste, répondit-t-il. Et toi ?

Non pas que la réponse l'intéressait vraiment, mais il devait montrer à Potter qu'il pouvait être poli et qu'en plus, discuter avec Granger ne lui posait aucun problème.

\- Je suis Médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste, au service des virus et microbes magiques, mais j'ai été transférée dans celui de pathologie des sortilèges le temps de ma grossesse.

\- Félicitations. Oui, en effet, c'est plus sage.

La jeune femme acquiesça et se tourna vers Potter. Drago fit celui qui ne les regardait pas, mais il vit clairement du coin de l'œil Granger encourager Potter à entamer la conversation avec l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Hum… Euh… Ta mère va bien, Malefoy ? demanda l'ancien Gryffondor.

\- Oui, plutôt, merci.

Sachant très bien qu'il fallait qu'il y mette du sien s'il voulait une chance de ne pas rentrer seul ce soir, Drago se décida à feindre l'ignorance.

\- Et toi Potter, tu fais quoi comme boulot maintenant ?

\- Je suis Auror…

Et ce fut le début d'une série de questions dont Drago connaissait déjà les réponses mais ça eut le mérite de dérider Potter. Si au début il se contentait de monosyllabes, vers la fin de la soirée, il était devenu plus prolixe, encouragé par Hermione qui le lançait sur certaines anecdotes, le laissant terminer de raconter lui-même.

Drago, lui, écoutait avec une attention non feinte, heureux d'entendre le Gryffondor lui parler. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, à la fin de la soirée, Potter ne l'invita pas à le suivre. Toutefois, il entendit clairement celui-ci annoncer les trois Balais après avoir lancé une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre du salon.

Bien décidé à passer la nuit avec Potter, il se dépêcha de remercier les maîtres de maison, de saluer ceux qui restaient et de quitter la maison pour transplaner au pub.

.

* * *

 _ **Harry**_

* * *

 _ **23 avril 2005**_

Harry passa la porte des Trois Balais et avisa l'horloge qui affichait minuit passé. Sa soirée avait été étrange. Lorsqu'il avait vu Malefoy, il avait cru à une mauvaise blague puis après, il avait tenté de l'ignorer mais Hermione l'avait poussé d'un seul regard à lui parler.

Contre toute attente, il avait fini par prendre plaisir à discuter avec lui. Il était loin des souvenirs qu'il avait gardé de l'époque de Poudlard. Sa conversation était agréable, son humour aussi, piquant à souhait et en plus, il semblait avoir assez évolué dans ses préjugés pour accepter la présence d'Hermione. Puis pour ne rien gâcher, il fallait avouer qu'il était sacrément sexy.

Harry mentirait en disant qu'à la seconde où il l'avait vu, il n'avait pas remarqué sa beauté. Bizarrement, il n'y avait jamais fait attention à l'époque de Poudlard. Était-ce parce qu'il ignorait son orientation sexuelle à cette époque ? Ou peut-être à cause de sa haine envers Malefoy ? Certainement un joli mélange des deux en fait…

Sa peau pâle, ses cheveux blonds et brillants laissés en liberté sans tout ce gel qu'il mettait à l'époque de l'école, ses yeux gris bien loin d'être froids lorsqu'il parlait avec entrain… Oh oui, Harry n'aurait rien eu contre l'idée de finir la nuit dans le même lit que Drago Malefoy.

Cependant, comment être sûr que l'autre homme était intéressé aussi ? Si ses amis l'avaient invité, il se doutait que Malefoy devait être attiré par les hommes mais lui, il n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était Harry Potter, son vieil ennemi. Il y avait une différence entre faire l'effort de discuter et accepter de coucher avec quelqu'un…

Alors il avait eu cette idée d'énoncer clairement sa destination. Ainsi, s'il le rejoignait aux Trois Balais, cela montrerait clairement qu'il était intéressé. Harry n'aurait qu'à se montrer clair sur ce qu'il voulait et ramener l'ancien Serpentard chez lui s'il était sur la même longueur d'onde.

Le jeune homme s'installa donc au comptoir et commanda une bièraubeurre, peu enclin à trop s'enivrer. Il voulait être en totale possession de ses moyens face à Malefoy… s'il venait. Il se donnait trente minutes, si dans trente minutes le jeune homme ne l'avait pas rejoint, alors il rentrerait chez lui.

C'est avec satisfaction qu'il vit l'ancien Serpentard franchir la porte du pub seulement dix minutes après son arrivée.

\- Ah ! Potter, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

Le jeune homme ne cacha pas son sourire en coin et ne chercha pas non plus à tourner autour du pot. Il était impossible que Malefoy soit ici par hasard alors qu'il avait bien énoncé sa destination.

\- Allons Malefoy, inutile de faire semblant. Tu m'as très bien entendu lorsque je suis parti. Je suis content que tu sois venu me rejoindre.

L'autre homme parut surpris avant d'afficher le même sourire que lui.

\- Serais-tu en train de dire que tu as fait ça exprès pour que je te rejoigne ?

\- Il fallait bien que je sache si tu étais intéressé ou non ?

\- C'est très Serpentard comme comportement ça, se moqua Malefoy.

\- Tu es loin de connaître tous mes secrets, susurra sensuellement Harry à l'oreille de l'autre homme qui était maintenant proche de lui.

Il fut satisfait de voir son vis-à-vis frissonner.

\- Alors maintenant que je suis là, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Malefoy.

\- Je te ramène chez moi et on s'envoie en l'air, répondit Harry avec assurance.

\- Simplement ?

\- Rien de plus, rien de moins, confirma Harry.

\- Allons-y.

Harry déposa des pièces sur le comptoir pour payer sa consommation et termina sa boisson avant de quitter le bar, Malefoy sur les talons. Alors qu'il marchait le long de l'allée principale, il voulut s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien en accord.

\- Nous deux, là, tu as bien compris que ce n'était que du sexe ?

\- Oh Potter ! s'exclama Drago en prenant un air triste. Comment vais-je me remettre d'une déception pareille ? Sérieusement, à ta façon de me proposer ça, il est très clair que nous ne nous dirigeons pas vers une grande histoire d'amour et ça me va très bien.

Harry pouffa, amusé par la réaction de l'ancien Serpentard et soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait aucun malentendu. Ils arrivèrent très vite devant la porte du jeune homme. Il vivait à Pré-au-Lard, dans une jolie petite maison, depuis maintenant deux ans.

Il avait vécu les premières années d'après-guerre au Square Grimmaurd qu'il avait entièrement rénové et purgé de tous ses objets de magie noire, des têtes d'elfes et du portrait de la mère de Sirius. Kreattur avait été d'une grande aide pour cela. Malgré tout, le fait que la maison des Black fut devenue chaleureuse ne lui donna pas plus envie d'y rester.

De ce fait, il avait fini par la céder au Ministère afin qu'il s'en serve pour leur projet d'Orphelinat. Projet dont il était à l'origine et dans lequel il s'investissait encore aujourd'hui dès qu'il en avait le temps.

\- C'est pas mal chez toi…, dit le Serpentard en regardant autour de lui alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans le salon.

Harry haussa un sourcil, surpris que Malefoy puisse trouver son humble demeure à son goût.

\- Ne sois pas si surpris, Potter, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai passé ma vie dans un manoir que je ne sais pas apprécier les habitations plus… modestes. De plus, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aies un aussi bon goût en matière de décoration, s'amusa le jeune homme.

\- C'est Hermione qui s'est chargée de tout décorer. Je n'ai eu qu'à porter les meubles, elle a fait le reste, avoua Harry, loin de se vexer.

\- Ceci explique cela, se moqua Malefoy.

\- Tu veux un verre ou tu préfères continuer à te payer ma tête ? demanda Harry sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Oh, je peux bien faire les deux, Potter… Ou alors, on a qu'à passer à la suite sans attendre.

\- Pressé ? railla l'ancien Gryffondor en s'approchant de l'autre homme.

\- Je dois l'avouer.

Harry aurait pu être surpris par l'aveu de Malefoy qu'il voyait un peu comme une capitulation au milieu de leur petit jeu. Cependant, le souffle du jeune homme qu'il sentit sur son visage lui coupa toute envie d'asticoter son vis-à-vis.

Sans attendre, Harry s'empara des lèvres de Malefoy et l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné. Ses mains partirent caresser la nuque de l'ancien Serpentard et l'attirèrent un peu plus contre lui tandis que celles de l'autre homme se posèrent sur sa taille.

L'ancien Gryffondor fut stupéfait par la vague de chaleur qui s'empara de lui par ce simple baiser. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça et il se demandait à quoi cela était dû. Peut-être que c'était tout simplement de l'embrasser lui, après toutes ses années de haine. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait besoin de plus et vite.

Descendant ses mains, il souleva Malefoy qui comprit son intention et passa ses jambes autour de sa taille pour se laisser porter sans cesser de l'embrasser.

\- Alors, qui est pressé maintenant ? railla-t-il entre deux baisers.

\- La ferme Malefoy, rétorqua Harry, la voix chargée de désir.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et Harry posa Malefoy une fois la chambre atteinte. Sans attendre, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Ils ne quittaient que rarement la bouche de l'autre, simplement pour reprendre leur souffle.

L'ancien Gryffondor lâcha un soupir de satisfaction lorsque sa peau toucha celle de Malefoy, après que l'ancien Serpentard lui eut retiré son tee-shirt qui avait rejoint la chemise au sol. Sans lâcher ses lèvres, Harry se déchaussa à l'aide de ses talons et avança vers Malefoy pour le faire reculer jusqu'au lit sur lequel il ne tarda pas à buter.

Avant de rejoindre le blond allongé, il lui ôta ses chaussures et ses chaussettes puis doucement, il monta sur son corps, caressant ses cuisses par-dessus son pantalon et s'attardant sur son membre qui était bien en forme.

\- Dire que pendant nos années d'école, je m'étais persuadé que tu étais aussi imbuvable à cause d'un complexe sur la petite taille de ton sexe, ne put s'empêcher d'avouer Harry.

\- Connard, rétorqua Drago.

Avec un rire, Harry mordit gentiment l'érection de l'ancien Serpentard pendant qu'il descendait son pantalon, le réduisant ainsi au silence. Il enleva ensuite le sien et revint presser son corps contre l'autre. Ils gémirent de concert lorsque leurs sexes se frottèrent l'un à l'autre et recommencèrent à s'embrasser lorsque leurs bouches furent au même niveau.

Doucement, Harry descendit l'une de ses mains en caressant le torse de Malefoy jusqu'à se faufiler sous son boxer pour toucher son érection. Il s'écarta légèrement pour pouvoir faire un mouvement de poignet plus facilement et ses yeux fixèrent le visage de son nouvel amant.

Il était très loin du regard méprisant de Poudlard. Son corps était cambré vers lui, ses paupières clauses, ses cheveux légèrement en bataille, ses joues rouges et sa bouche entrouverte qui laissait passer quelques gémissements. Harry n'aurait su dire s'il se lasserait plus ou moins vite qu'avec d'autres de ses conquêtes, mais il savait déjà qu'une fois ne lui suffirait pas.

Soudain, alors qu'Harry était tout à sa contemplation, Malefoy ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les siens. Le Gryffondor en eu le souffle coupé un court instant sans savoir pourquoi. Il y avait une intensité peu commune dans les prunelles grises du jeune homme, quelque chose qui chamboulait Harry sans qu'il ne sache quoi. Pour couper court à ses interrogations, le Survivant replongea sur les lèvres tentatrices et ferma ses paupières.

Alors qu'il se trouvait toujours sur le corps de Malefoy, celui-ci les fit basculer pour inverser leurs positions. Harry rouvrit ses yeux et offrit un sourire en coin à son amant. Il s'était demandé combien de temps tiendrait le jeune homme avant de vouloir prendre les rênes. Il devait avouer être agréablement surpris de sa patience.

\- Désolé Potter, je n'ai aucun souci à ce que tu sois au-dessus, je t'assure, mais tu as l'air d'être du genre à aimer faire durer les choses, railla Drago.

Harry sentait les mains de l'ancien Serpentard glisser sur ses jambes pour lui retirer son boxer sans se priver de caresser ses cuisses, ses mollets, ses chevilles plus que l'action ne le nécessitait vraiment.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi faire durer le plaisir est une mauvaise chose.

\- Oh, ça n'en est pas une, au contraire, mais là… Je te l'ai dit, je suis pressé, Potter.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire, quelque part touché d'être la source de l'empressement de l'autre homme.

\- Alors ne perds pas de temps, Malefoy.

Il entendit un grognement venant de son amant qui remonta son visage au sien pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

\- Tourne-toi, exigea-t-il.

Ça n'était pas vraiment une demande mais ça ne sonnait pas non plus comme un ordre. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry n'avait aucune envie ni aucune raison de refuser alors, il s'exécuta offrant son postérieur au regard de Malefoy sans aucune pudeur. Il vit l'autre homme sortir sa baguette et l'entendit lancer un sort de protection sur eux deux avant de regarder le fessier qui lui était offert.

\- Salazar, Potter, est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que tu avais un cul d'enfer ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, il sentit les mains de son amant écarter ses fesses avant que sa langue ne vienne caresser son entrée.

\- Oh Merlin ! s'écria Harry surpris autant par l'initiative de Malefoy que par les sensations incroyables que ça déclenchait en lui.

Il sentit les doigts du Serpentard entrer en lui et le préparer avec application, alternant phalange et langue. L'ancien Gryffondor n'aurait pas su dire avec quoi Malefoy se débrouillait le mieux mais une chose était sûre, il n'avait jamais dû user d'autant de contrôle sur lui-même pour s'empêcher de jouir.

\- Ne te retiens pas Potter mais avant, retourne-toi encore, je veux te voir, lui intima Malefoy.

Seulement désireux de jouir, Harry ne chercha pas à discuter la demande de son amant et se retourna pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux du blond. Celui-ci s'empara du sexe douloureux d'Harry. Il n'eut qu'à faire quelques mouvements pour que son corps se crispe, que ses mains serrent les draps et qu'un cri d'extase ne s'échappe de sa bouche.

Le Survivant était essoufflé et il mit un moment à se calmer assez pour reprendre pied avec la réalité. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il rencontra les prunelles de Malefoy et encore une fois, il fut perturbé par leur intensité. Il ne s'était jamais senti autant désiré qu'en regardant dans les yeux de l'ancien Serpentard.

Semblant se reprendre, il regarda Malefoy s'emparer de sa baguette pour nettoyer la semence qui maculait le ventre d'Harry. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et l'ancien Gryffondor sentit ensuite les lèvres de son amant glisser le long de son corps ravivant le feu en lui à une vitesse hallucinante.

Lorsqu'il sentit sa bouche se poser sur son sexe encore au repos, Harry recommença à gémir. Ne voulant pas manquer le spectacle de Malefoy lui faisant une fellation, l'ancien Gryffondor s'appuya sur ses coudes pour avoir une meilleure vision.

Son amant le fixa tout en continuant ce qu'il faisait et Harry fut subjugué par ce regard qui semblait rempli de suffisance. Comme si Malefoy savait que son amant était en train de prendre le pied de sa vie.

Très vite, grâce à la langue experte du jeune homme, le sexe d'Harry retrouva toute sa vigueur. De nouveau, l'ancien Gryffondor sentit les doigts de son amant pénétrer en lui et il n'avait qu'une hâte, le sentir tout entier.

\- Merlin Malefoy, je croyais que tu étais pressé, râla Harry entre deux gémissements de plaisir.

Alors, il sentit les doigts se retirer et les lèvres de son amant sur les siennes tandis que son sexe se pressait devant son entrée.

Un petit cri échappa à Harry quand Malefoy le pénétra d'un seul coup.

\- Tu es un bourrin ! s'écria l'ancien Gryffondor, mais plus de plaisir que de douleur.

\- Tu apprendras, Potter, qu'il y a des moments où il vaut mieux éviter de provoquer les gens.

Alors qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre, il sentit son amant se retirer presque entièrement avant de revenir et seul un cri de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme posa une main sur l'épaule de Malefoy et l'autre dans sa nuque. Le Serpentard se mouvait en lui de plus en plus vite, de plus en profondément et Harry ne parvenait qu'à lui demander toujours plus.

A ce rythme effréné, Harry ne tarda pas à se sentir au bord de l'explosion, de nouveau. Il sentit la main de Malefoy s'enrouler autour de son sexe et aller et venir en rythme avec ses coups de reins. Une nouvelle fois, il jouit, très rapidement suivi par son amant.

Lorsqu'il se reconnecta à la réalité, Malefoy se trouvait à ses côtés, essoufflé.

\- Je te préviens Potter, si tu veux que je parte, laisse-moi au moins quelques minutes.

\- Certes, je ne veux rien de sérieux, mais ça ne signifie pas que je jette mes amants une fois terminé, s'amusa Harry. Je te propose même un bon petit déjeuner demain matin.

\- Voilà un bon programme, accepta Malefoy.

Voyant l'autre homme complètement épuisé, Harry s'empara de sa baguette et les nettoya tous les deux avant de s'en servir pour éteindre la lumière. Il se laissa tomber sur son oreiller et embrassa Malefoy qui se serra contre lui.

Il s'endormit plus que comblé et chassa la petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'il allait avoir du mal à trouver une personne qui puisse soutenir la comparaison avec son ancien ennemi.

.

* * *

 _ **Drago**_

* * *

Le jeune Malefoy ne pensait pas se tromper en affirmant que la première étape de son plan, qui était de montrer l'étendu de ses talents en matière de sexe, avait été un succès. Il lui avait vraiment fait la totale et Harry avait été plus que réceptif.

Maintenant, il devait passer à la suite qui était de jouer les indifférents. Il allait devoir laisser l'ancien Gryffondor venir à lui et ne pas accepter de le revoir avec empressement. Il fallait le piquer dans son orgueil pour qu'il pense que Drago ne gardait pas un souvenir aussi mémorable que lui de leur nuit ensemble.

A son plus grand plaisir, l'ancien Serpentard n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de recevoir un hibou d'Harry. Encore heureux car même s'il ne doutait pas de son plan, ne pas aller vers son amant était une véritable torture.

C'est donc trois jours après que son amant lui demanda s'il était d'accord pour qu'ils se revoient le soir-même. Drago lui répondit que non, il n'était pas disponible, par retour de hibou. Là aussi, ça avait été difficile de ne pas accepter ou au moins de ne pas lui proposer une autre date mais il l'avait tout de même fait.

Il était très important qu'Harry sente du désintérêt de sa part et refuser sans proposer un autre moment était vraiment parfait pour ça. Maintenant, Drago devait prier pour qu'il insiste car son plan était tout de même risqué sur ce point-là.

.

* * *

 _ **28 avril 2005**_

Lorsque deux jours après avoir refusé, Drago réalisa qu'il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle, il commença à s'inquiéter. Alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin et qu'il était occupé dans son labo de potions, il hésitait entre le relancer par hibou ou se rendre au Ministère et l'attendre pour faire semblant de le croiser.

Alors qu'il tentait de trancher entre ces deux solutions, la sonnette de son manoir retentit. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce, sachant que son elfe était là pour accueillir le visiteur.

\- Maître, Harry Potter est à la porte et souhaiterait vous voir.

Le jeune Malefoy redressa si vite son cou qu'il en eut mal.

\- Dis-lui que j'arrive, répondit-il à l'elfe.

Il prit le temps de jeter un sort de stase sur son chaudron et prit quelques minutes pour tenter de se calmer et surtout, pour ne pas donner l'impression de se précipiter. Il n'en revenait pas, non seulement Harry n'avait pas renoncé mais en plus, il était venu jusqu'à chez lui.

Le jeune homme posa une main sur la poignée menant au hall d'entrée mais prit une profonde inspiration avant de l'ouvrir.

\- Potter, dit-il d'une voix d'où ne transparaissait pas son contentement de le voir.

\- Salut Malefoy.

Le maître des lieux attendit puis haussa un sourcil intrigué face au silence de son visiteur, lui demandant ainsi, silencieusement, la raison de sa venue.

\- Je voudrais remettre ça, annonça Harry, sans détour.

\- Et un hibou n'était pas assez simple pour me le dire ? railla Drago.

\- J'ai bien essayé mais ta réponse ne m'a pas plu.

\- Je n'étais pas disponible ce soir-là, que voulais-tu que je te réponde ?

\- Eh bien, me proposer une autre soirée peut-être, non ?

Drago regarda son amant avec un sourire en coin et lui fit signe de le suivre dans le salon. Là, il sortit deux verres et les remplit de pur-feu avant d'en tendre un à Harry.

\- Ecoute Potter, franchement, j'ai passé un très bon moment avec toi mais ce n'était censé être que du sexe et là, tu viens jusqu'à chez moi parce que je n'ai pas donné suite à ta proposition ? Excuse-moi mais c'est déroutant. D'ailleurs, comment as-tu su où je vivais ?

Drago avait quitté le manoir principal dans le Wiltshire peu après la guerre et vivait dans celui que sa famille possédait en Cornouailles. Il était un peu plus petit, certes, mais toujours trop grand pour une seule personne.

\- En tant qu'Auror, j'ai accès à toutes les infos de ce genre, répondit-il, gêné. Quant à ma proposition, ça n'est pas parce que ce n'est que du sexe que ça ne doit être qu'une seule fois. Je pense qu'on est plus que compatibles sexuellement parlant, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.

\- Ne déforme pas la réalité Potter, je connais bien les prérogatives des Aurors pour avoir eu affaire à eux par le passé. Tu as accès à ces informations, certes, mais tu n'es pas censé t'en servir sans raison valable et venir chez moi pour me faire des propositions indécentes n'en fait pas partie, il me semble, se moqua Drago.

\- Ça deviendra problématique uniquement si tu me dénonces, comptes-tu me dénoncer, Malefoy ? s'enquit Harry avec un air diablement sexy qui excita son interlocuteur.

Harry se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur le torse du blond pour le caresser par-dessus ses vêtements.

\- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me convaincre, répondit Drago en entrant dans le jeu.

Il avait déjà assez fait mariner son amant. Enfin, il pourrait certainement continuer un peu, peut-être même que ce serait mieux, mais il n'avait absolument plus la force de résister. Pas là, alors qu'il était si proche et que ses mains descendaient déjà vers le sud.

.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à se voir régulièrement, une ou deux fois par semaine. Drago laissa le plus souvent Harry venir à lui, pour ne surtout pas l'étouffer, mais prenait l'initiative de temps en temps pour ne pas non plus qu'il en vienne en penser que Drago était complétement désintéressé.

Il laissa passer environ quatre mois de cette façon avant de passer à l'étape suivante qui était de créer le manque.

Pour cela, rien de plus simple, il avait simplement invité sa mère à partir trois semaines en vacances avec lui en Amérique. Depuis le temps qu'il lui avait promis des vacances en tête à tête, elle avait accepté avec plaisir. Puis sa présence forcerait Drago à respecter son plan sans rentrer plus tôt.

Car si son idée était de créer le manque pour Harry, ça allait l'impacter aussi, même s'il ne devait rien montrer. Trois semaines, ça faisait pas mal d'orgasme en moins…

C'était aussi un pari risqué. Drago ne se leurrait pas, les chances pour que son amant s'abstienne pendant qu'il serait absent étaient plus que minces. Il prenait le risque qu'à son retour, Harry ait décidé qu'il pouvait très bien se passer de lui - même si son orgueil lui soufflait que c'était impossible.

.

* * *

 _ **Harry**_

* * *

 _ **10 septembre 2005**_

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de crâne horrible mais fut heureux de sentir de la chaleur à ses côtés. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il adorait ses réveils auprès de Drago. Cela lui avait manqué et ça ne faisait qu'une dizaine de jours qu'il était parti en vacances avec sa mère…

Le Survivant se redressa soudainement et regarda l'homme endormi à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas Drago mais un type au cheveux châtain. Le blond ne rentrerait que dans quelques jours.

Harry chercha à se souvenir de comment il en était venu à finir sa nuit avec l'homme mystère. D'abord, il avait passé son vendredi soir chez Ron et Hermione, pour leur habituel dîner entre amis. Sa meilleure amie avait mis un terme à ses invitations en disant à Harry qu'il avait épuisé toutes les connaissances qu'elle et les autres avaient. Le jeune homme s'était plutôt demandé si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec le fait qu'il fréquentait Drago mais il n'avait pas osé poser la question, sachant que la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

Le repas s'était très bien déroulé mais Hermione, qui était à un mois du terme, s'était sentie fatiguée et la soirée avait tourné plus court que d'habitude. Ginny avait alors proposé de finir la soirée dans un club et Harry avait accepté.

Il avait bu un verre, puis deux, puis d'autres et finalement, il avait fait la connaissance de… Steeve ? Bryan ? Oui, voilà, Bryan. Ils avaient bu ensemble, avaient discuté et une chose en entraînant une autre, ils avaient fini chez Harry.

Le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur son oreiller et ferma les paupières pour pouvoir réfléchir plus tranquillement. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, Drago et lui ne s'étaient rien promis, bien au contraire. Cela faisait peut-être plusieurs mois, bien plus longtemps que toutes les pseudo-relations qu'il avait eu depuis Ginny, mais ça ne restait que sexuel… Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ?

\- Harry James Potter !

Le susnommé se redressa en se plaignant à cause de la migraine que venait de lui occasionner la voix furieuse de sa meilleure amie.

\- Moins fort, Hermione !

L'éclat de la jeune femme eut au moins l'avantage de réveiller l'autre homme. Harry le vit passer son regard de lui à Hermione et il sut ce qu'il était en train de penser avant même qu'il ne parle.

\- C'est ta femme ? demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

Alors que l'ancien Gryffondor vit que sa meilleure amie s'apprêtait à le détromper, il prit les devants.

\- Oui !

En temps normal, il n'était pas comme ça mais là, il avait horriblement mal au crâne et il savait qu'Hermione n'allait pas le lâcher facilement. Autant se débarrasser au plus vite de son amant d'une nuit.

\- Je vous jure Madame, je ne savais pas qu'il était marié, s'excusa l'homme en se levant et en rassemblant ses vêtements à la hâte.

\- Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ? sanglota Hermione en posant ses mains sur son ventre tout en regardant Harry.

Le Survivant leva les yeux au ciel, amusé que sa meilleure amie entre dans son jeu et en rajoute même dans le drame.

\- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, recommença l'autre homme tout en s'habillant au plus vite.

Il quitta la chambre en direction de la sortie une fois prêt.

\- Au revoir Bryan, lança tout de même Harry, coupable d'avoir mis l'homme dans un état pareil.

\- C'est Austin ! s'écria l'autre avant que la porte ne claque.

\- Ah oui, je me souvenais qu'il avait un prénom bien américain. Je crois qu'il est de Los-Angeles, dit Harry à Hermione.

\- Je me fous pas mal d'où il vient ! Non mais sérieusement, tu joues à quoi ?! Dès que Ginny m'a dit pour le club, j'ai su que tu allais faire une connerie !

\- Chérie, vraiment, j'ai un mal de tête terrible alors, soit tu parles moins fort, soit tu te retournes, tu me laisses m'habiller pour que je puisse aller prendre une potion pour ma gueule de bois.

\- Je ne pourrais pas me retenir longtemps de hurler, va prendre ta fichue potion, je vais préparer le café pendant ce temps, céda-t-elle.

Harry s'habilla rapidement et se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour fouiller dans le placard à pharmacie. Il attrapa une des fioles pour les lendemains de fête et l'avala. L'effet fut immédiat et il soupira de bien-être.

Il passa rapidement dans sa douche et se brossa les dents ensuite avant de se rhabiller et de rejoindre Hermione dans la cuisine.

\- Merci, dit-il en s'emparant de la tasse de café fumant qu'elle lui avait préparé.

\- Alors, explique-moi comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas capable de garder ton engin dans ton caleçon pendant trois petites semaines ?! demanda-t-elle sans détour.

\- Oh Hermione, je n'ai rien fait de mal…

\- Tu es avec Malefoy !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel ce qui ne fit que rendre le regard de sa meilleure amie encore plus noir.

\- Je couche avec Drago, c'est différent.

\- Tu couches avec lui depuis quatre mois et tu n'as vu personne depuis… Enfin, jusqu'à hier.

\- Oui, je sais que ça fait quatre mois, Hermione, mais ça ne change pas que c'est purement sexuel.

\- Tu vas lui dire ?

\- Pourquoi ? Il n'en a probablement rien à faire !

\- Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré, tu le sais ça ? demanda-t-elle avec lassitude.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu ne vois rien…

\- Voir quoi ? s'enquit Harry, exaspéré.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à voir ? Drago et lui couchaient ensemble et Harry était persuadé que s'il décidait de ne plus aller voir Drago, celui-ci ne ferait rien contre. Lui qui avait toujours voulu de la liberté avait enfin trouvé une personne qui souhaitait la même chose sur le long terme… Le seul avec qui il aurait peut-être pu envisager quelque chose d'un peu plus sérieux d'ailleurs… Douce ironie.

\- Il ne compte donc pas plus pour toi que tous ceux qui sont passés avant ? questionna Hermione.

Harry fronça les sourcils, hésitant à répondre avec honnêteté avant de se dire que de toute façon, elle le saurait parfaitement s'il venait à mentir.

\- Si, bien sûr que si. Je me serais déjà lassé dans le cas contraire, mais je suis bien comme ça puis tu le verrais avec moi… Il ne demande rien de plus, il ne veut rien de plus et j'ai parfois l'impression que ce qu'il se passe ne compte pas du tout pour lui…

\- L'arroseur arrosé, marmonna Hermione.

\- Bah vas-y, dis que je l'ai bien mérité tant que tu y es !

Hermione ne répondit pas mais son regard exprimait clairement que c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Parle lui, dis-lui ce que tu ressens, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'il comptait, pas que je l'aimais… Faut pas abuser non plus. De plus, comme je te l'ai dit, ce que nous vivons en ce moment me convient parfaitement alors s'il te plaît Hermione, laisse-moi vivre comme je l'entends.

Hermione le regarda quelques instants avant de soupirer, vaincue. Harry changea alors complètement de sujets et tâcha de mettre de côté sa culpabilité et son envie encore plus dévorante de voir Drago.

.

* * *

 _ **Drago**_

* * *

A son retour, Blaise lui avait révélé qu'Harry n'avait pas été inactif durant son absence. Comment son meilleur ami savait-il ça ? Drago n'avait pas posé la question, sans doute Harry s'était confié à Ginny qui elle-même l'avait répété à Blaise… Peu importait le pourquoi du comment en fait, ce qui comptait c'était qu'il était loin d'avoir gagné.

Il avait mal d'imaginer son amant dans les bras d'un autre et le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis et en montrant sa jalousie, il risquait de le faire fuir à coup sûr. Il avait anticipé les risques avant son départ et il devait s'en tenir à son plan.

Il fut rassuré lorsque le soir-même de son arrivée, Harry débarqua au manoir en lui soufflant presque à contrecœur qu'il lui avait manqué.

Drago laissa passer six mois avant de pouvoir passer à la quatrième étape, attiser la jalousie d'Harry. L'occasion se présenta grâce à Blaise qui l'informa qu'ils sortaient entre amis samedi soir, dans un club. Son meilleur ami n'émit aucun problème à lui dire où ils se rendaient.

Le samedi soir venu, Drago se rendit au club et s'installa au comptoir, bien en vue. Il savait très bien où se trouverait le groupe d'amis, Blaise lui avait donné les informations car c'était lui qui avait réservé une partie du carré VIP.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à prier Merlin pour qu'Harry réagisse comme il l'attendait.

.

* * *

 _ **Harry**_

* * *

 _ **4 mars 2006**_

Harry s'installa sur l'une des banquettes du coin que Blaise avait réservé pour eux dans le club. En plus de Ginny et de l'ancien Serpentard, il y avait Dean et Seamus, Neville sans Hannah, car celle-ci travaillait, et Luna et Rolf.

Harry se sentait bien, comme toujours quand il était entouré de ses amis mais pourtant, quelque chose lui manquait. Le jeune homme avait espéré que Blaise inviterait Drago mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Résultat, Harry devait avouer qu'il se languissait déjà que la soirée se finisse pour le rejoindre.

Lorsque son amant lui avait demandé s'ils se voyaient ce soir, il avait été tenté d'annuler la sortie entre amis ou au contraire, d'y inviter Drago. Finalement, il n'avait fait ni l'un ni l'autre. Il n'était pas complètement idiot, il voyait bien qu'il était attaché à l'ancien Serpentard.

Plus le temps passait, plus il avait du mal à se passer de lui. Il ne se sentait bien que lorsque le jeune homme était auprès de lui. Harry se souvenait de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Hermione lors de ses vingt-quatre ans.

A cette époque, il avait cru que rien ne lui manquait et en un sens c'était vrai. Comment quelque chose qu'on ne connaissait pas pouvait nous manquer ? Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette sensation de bien-être, de sécurité, d'amour.

Il avait aimé Ginny, sincèrement, mais ça n'avait rien de comparable à ce qu'il ressentait pour Drago. Avec Drago, tout était plus fort, plus vif, plus beau… plus douloureux aussi. Ça ne serait pas aussi difficile s'il pensait que l'ancien Serpentard l'aimait en retour mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Celui-ci agissait encore comme aux premiers temps de leur relation alors que presque un an s'était écoulé depuis. Un an… Pour Harry, cela tenait du miracle. Après Ginny, ses relations n'avaient jamais duré plus d'un mois et encore, ils ne s'étaient jamais vus aussi souvent qu'avec Drago.

Le Survivant avait fini par se convaincre qu'il était allergique à toute sorte d'engagement. Cependant, quand il voyait avec quelle facilité Drago s'était installé dans sa vie et à quel point il voulait plus aujourd'hui, il savait que c'était simplement parce que personne ne lui en avait donné envie.

Harry savait qu'il devait parler à Drago, lui dire ce qu'il voudrait, mais il avait trop peur de le faire fuir comme lui avait fui face à ses anciens amants dans les mêmes situations. Ce qu'ils vivaient ensemble n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il voulait mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

\- Hey Harry !

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et adressa un sourire d'excuse à Neville qui venait de l'interpeller d'une façon qui lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas son premier essai.

\- Oui ?

\- Ce n'est pas Malefoy là-bas ? demanda-t-il en pointant le comptoir un peu plus bas.

Sa relation avec Drago n'était pas un secret seulement, comme chacun pensait que ça n'avait rien de sérieux, ils ne les considéraient pas comme un couple à part entière. Enfin, pas comme eux l'entendaient en tout cas.

Le Survivant regarda dans la direction indiquée et repéra tout de suite son amant, un verre à la main, en train de draguer ou de se faire draguer par un type quelconque.

Le sang d'Harry se mit à chauffer dans ses veines et il oublia qu'il n'était pas censé être jaloux, qu'il n'était pas censé réagir à ce genre de situation. Il oublia ses peurs de faire fuir Drago et se leva.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, dit-il à ses amis.

Sans attendre de réponse, il quitta le carré VIP pour rejoindre le comptoir.

\- Je dérange ? demanda-t-il en s'immisçant entre Drago et l'autre homme.

\- Oh Potter, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir ici, répondit l'ancien Serpentard, pas gêné le moins du monde.

\- Tu m'étonnes, rétorqua Harry, contrarié autant par la désinvolture que par l'utilisation de son nom de famille.

Ils couchaient ensemble depuis presque une année et l'autre l'appelait encore Potter… Bon, lui aussi, il l'appelait toujours Malefoy, mais c'était uniquement pour l'imiter.

\- Potter, je te présente… Jules.

\- Nicolas, rectifia l'autre.

Harry ricana du fait que son amant n'avait même pas retenu le prénom de celui qu'il draguait.

\- Rentre avec moi…, demanda Harry en regardant Drago dans les yeux.

Alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à lui répondre, ils furent interrompus par Nicolas.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry avant que Drago ne puisse le faire.

\- Ah bon ? interrogea l'ancien Serpentard avec un sourire en coin.

Nicolas ne chercha pas à discuter et Harry le vit partir, content qu'il ne soit pas obligé de régler ça avec sa baguette.

\- Alors, jaloux Potter ? railla Drago.

Soudain, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, toute la pression retomba et Harry ne ressentit plus que de la lassitude. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y arriverait pas plus longtemps. Il ne pouvait plus se contenter de cette relation purement sexuelle, ça lui faisait trop mal. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était dit que ce serait toujours mieux que rien mais la vérité c'est que ça allait le rendre fou.

\- Tu viens ?

Harry secoua la tête et avisa la main tendue de son amant. Sans rien dire, il la prit et ensemble, ils sortirent du club. Une fois devant, il tira Drago vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, bien plus tendrement que d'habitude. Il profita de ce baiser du mieux qu'il le pouvait puis se recula en soupirant. Il n'avait aucune envie de mettre un point final à ce qu'il se passait mais il le fallait, pour son bien-être.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter là, dit-il sans regarder son vis-à-vis dans les yeux.

\- Pardon ?!

Harry ne chercha pas à deviner d'où venait la contrariété de Drago, ça devait être un truc du genre : On ne quitte pas Drago Malefoy…

\- Je ne veux plus de cette relation, je veux plus et je sais que ça ne t'intéresse pas alors…

\- Tu ne sais rien Potter, rétorqua l'ancien Serpentard, énervé.

\- Tu vas me faire croire que…

\- Suis moi, allons régler ça ailleurs que dans une ruelle, le coupa Drago.

Après une hésitation, le Survivant reprit la main tendue et ensemble, ils transplanèrent jusqu'au manoir de l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Je savais très bien où tu serais ce soir. Le comptoir bien en vue par rapport à l'endroit où tu étais, le type que j'ai dragué… Tout était prévu, commença Drago.

\- Pourquoi ?! s'indigna Harry.

\- Pour te rendre jaloux, répondit-il simplement, comme si c'était parfaitement normal.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?!

\- Non Harry, il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen pour qu'on puisse avancer !

\- Pour avancer ? répéta Harry en ayant peur de comprendre.

\- Ecoute, sois vraiment attentif parce que ce que je vais te dire là, tu ne l'entendras pas souvent, annonça Drago, sérieux.

Harry acquiesça, perplexe.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu d'une relation purement sexuelle avec toi mais je savais qu'au début, tu n'aurais rien voulu d'autre alors, j'ai mis un plan au point pour parvenir à mes fins. Oh, bien sûr, dit comme ça, ce n'est pas vraiment reluisant mais je m'en moque. Je t'aime Harry, depuis bien avant qu'on ne couche ensemble et je ne suis pas doué pour les grandes déclarations alors ces plans tordus, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé…

Harry aurait voulu reprocher à Drago de ne pas lui avoir parlé franchement mais il ne l'avait pas fait non plus alors il ne pouvait pas lui jeter la pierre. De plus, son amant venait de dire qu'il l'aimait et au final, c'était bien tout ce qui comptait.

Sans attendre, il se rapprocha de Drago et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux.

\- Je savais déjà que je voulais plus depuis pas mal de temps mais j'avais peur de te faire fuir, avoua Harry. Je… Je t'aime aussi.

Drago se contenta de sourire avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- Alors on est ensemble maintenant ? demanda Harry avec hésitation.

\- Ça me semble évident, répondit Drago avec suffisance. D'ailleurs, je tiens à te prévenir, si tu vas encore voir ailleurs, je te la coupe Potter.

\- D'accord mais tu sais, j'ai un très gros appétit, il va falloir que tu le combles… Je me demande si ça n'est pas trop pour toi, le provoqua-t-il.

Pour seule réponse, Drago repoussa Harry jusque sur le canapé et s'installa sur ses cuisses avant de l'embrasser sauvagement. Apparemment, il était plus que partant pour relever le défi.

.

* * *

 _ **16 mai 2008**_

Harry se laissa aller sur sa chaise et posa ses pieds nus sur le muret face à lui en soupirant de bien-être. Le soleil réchauffait sa peau, les rires et les conversations enjouées qu'il pouvait entendre provenant de derrière lui, lui réchauffaient le cœur. En cet instant, il se sentait bien.

Aujourd'hui, il fêtait sa dernière journée en tant que célibataire et il se trouvait chez les Weasley où il avait eu droit à un repas gargantuesque et à une montagne de cadeaux mais au final, ce n'était pas ça qui le rendait ainsi, même s'il appréciait les attentions. Non, la simple présence des gens qu'il aimait, sentir la joie autour de lui, suffisait à le rendre heureux. Ça et la perspective de savoir que demain à la même heure, il serait marié à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. La prenant entre ses doigts, il déposa un léger baiser dessus et laissa celle à qui elle appartenait prendre place à ses côtés.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

\- Parfaitement bien, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Bien ou heureux ? insista-t-elle.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire et tourna son regard vers elle.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point la nuance était importante à tes yeux. Je me sens heureux, plus que ça même, mais ne le répète à personne, je ne veux pas passer pour un romantique mièvre… J'ai toujours une réputation à tenir, s'amusa Harry.

Hermione éclata de rire en frappant sur le bras de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu n'as plus aucune réputation depuis que tu as chanté cette chanson à la fenêtre de Malefoy pour lui demander de t'épouser.

\- Il aime cette chanson et si tu n'avais pas filmé, personne n'en aurait rien su ! rouspéta le Survivant.

\- Il ne fallait pas me parler de ton projet, comment résister ? Le grand Harry Potter qui avait passé trois ans à courir de lit en lit se mettait à chanter… D'ailleurs, vraiment, ne le refais plus jamais… C'est à se demander comment Malefoy a pu accepter malgré ça… J'ai toujours entendu que l'amour rendait aveugle mais apparemment, il rend sourd aussi dans son cas !

\- Je t'emmerde, chérie.

\- Haaaa, parrain il a dit un gros mot !

Les deux meilleurs amis se tournèrent pour trouver une petite Rose toute choquée avec son doudou dans les bras.

\- Parrain est désolé petite Rose, tu viens me faire un câlin ?

La fillette sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant d'accepter mais elle ne resta pas longtemps avant de rejoindre les autres enfants qui s'amusaient.

\- Sincèrement, je ne sais toujours pas comment te remercier. Sans ton entêtement à te mêler de ma vie, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui, reprit Harry une fois de nouveau seuls.

\- Te voir enfin heureux comme tu le mérites est le seul remerciement qui me convient, répondit la jeune femme.

Elle se leva et déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme.

\- Allez, rejoignons les autres, Ron ne va tenir longtemps avant de te traîner pour la soirée entre hommes qu'il a prévue.

\- Encore deux minutes, vas-y, je te rejoins, dit-il.

Il regarda Hermione rejoindre la table et il se retourna tout en fouillant dans ses poches. Il en sortit un écrin dans lequel reposait une alliance simple mais répondant aux goûts de luxe de son futur mari. Harry lut l'inscription qu'il avait lui-même fait graver à l'intérieur et sourit. On pouvait y lire :

 _« Il ne manquait que toi »._

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu.**

 **Je vous embrasse et vous dis à bientôt sur d'autres histoires ;)**

 **Bisous et portez vous bien !**


End file.
